In certain applications in medical equipment such as kidney dialysis machines, infusion pump blood analyzers, transfusion systems, cardio-pulmonary bypass machines and the like, an attempt is made to ensure patient safety. In these applications flexible plastic tubes are used for tasks such as to supply the patient with medication, supply saline solution, extract fluid such as blood from the patient's body and supply it back after cleansing or purification, as well as for other functions. For example, during a kidney dialysis process tubes are connected to both the vein and artery of the patient for the blood extraction and return after cleansing. Another tube is used for infusion of medicine.
For each tube connected to the patient's body it is desirable and even necessary to monitor different conditions relative to the liquid flowing in the tube and even conditions concerning the tube itself. For example, it might be required or desirable to sense the temperature of the liquid flowing in the tube, sense the presence of air bubbles and/or particles present in the liquid and to characterize these as to size and quantity. Sensing of other conditions include that of the type of liquid, such as blood or a clear saline solution, flowing in the tube as well as sensing an occlusion in the flow. It is even desirable to sense that a required tube is connected to the patient.
In the prior art, a separate sensor and an associated electronic circuit is used to perform each of the sensing functions. This complicates the use of the medical equipment in that each of the sensors has to be mounted to the one or more tubes. For example, several different sensors are separately mounted to a single tube to sense conditions that are supposed to be monitored relative to the liquid flowing in that tube. This requires a selection process by the medical technician. It also makes use of the medical equipment more cumbersome in terms of operation, size and also makes it more costly. Also, since a different sensor and its associated electronic circuit is required to monitor each of the different conditions, the reliability of the entire system of the medical equipment and sensors decreases because the failure mode possibility increases due to the use of multiple and separate sensors each having a dedicated electronic circuit. Further, the user of the equipment often needs to coordinate with multiple vendors to purchase different sensors and different electronic circuits for different functionality. Accordingly, a need exists for apparatus that can overcome these problems and disadvantages.